


What Happens When You Don't Destroy The World

by OxbowElk



Category: Star Trek
Genre: AU, F/M, Fluff, M/M, spirk fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-10 04:37:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1155150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OxbowElk/pseuds/OxbowElk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When George and the eight month pregnant Winona arrived on Vulcan it was like they landed in a whole new world. Back on Earth it was snowing, beautiful white powder coating the ground the way the first snow of the Christmas season always does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Whole New World

**Author's Note:**

> This is just an adorable AU in which Nero warns Romulus of their impending doom, which convinces George not to join Starfleet but become an ambassador and you'll see where it goes from there~. All Vulcan translations can be found here: http://www.starbase-10.de/vld/, but I'll do my best to add them into the text. I'll add more chapters when I can. Enjoy~.

When George and the eight month pregnant Winona arrived on Vulcan it was like they landed in a whole new world. Back on Earth it was snowing, beautiful white powder coating the ground the way the first snow of the Christmas season always does. They were greeted first thing when they got off the ship by Ambassador Sarek, his wife Amanda, and his two young children, the younger of which Amanda was holding, as she couldn’t let the three year old Spock go exploring and end up on a starship to Earth. Winona, Amanda, and Spock immediately wandered off towards Sarek’s estate, while Sarek stayed behind with George and Sybok.  
“Who’s this little dude?” George wore a big smile as he tried to muss Sybok’s hair. The seven year old proceeded to hide behind his father’s legs with wide eyes.  
“My son, Sybok. I am sure you need no refreshing on my identity, Ambassador Kirk.” The Vulcan was correct, everyone in Earth’s embassy knew exactly who Sarek was. The two conversed a little longer, Sybok eventually deciding that George hadn’t tried to hurt him, and went about exploring the docks, before they, too, made their way back to Sarek’s house.

When they got there, Amanda and Winona were on the couch talking and drinking tea, and Spock was curled up and napping with I-Chaya. “James Tiberius,” Winona was whispering, “After mine and Georgie’s dads.” Amanda proceeded to squeal quietly and smile widely at Sarek and George, who mumbled something about never agreeing to Tiberius as a middle name.  
Sybok went to join his brother and the sehlat, petting both of their heads protectively before deciding to take a nap himself. Sarek and George sat across from their wives and discussed politics and the differences between Vulcan and Earth.  
When the sun started to set, the Kirks made their way out the door, “Thanks for dinner! And don’t forget, you’re coming over next week for Christmas!” Winona called as George wrapped an arm around her waist.  
Her head moved to rest on his shoulder as Amanda closed the door with a call of “Sure thing!” excited to have human friends on Vulcan now instead of someone having to take a starship just to see each other. She pressed her pointer and middle fingers to Sarek’s with a smile before ushering the boys off to bed, “You can play with I-Chaya in the morning, for now we all could use some sleep.”  
Sybok was quick to hop up and drag Spock along to bed, “Sa-mekh heh Amanda aitlu ‘yuk-tor’” [Father and Amanda want to “sleep”] As her son’s mumbled about not understanding, Amanda chuckled and nudged her husband towards their own bed, her always smiling face sleepily nuzzling his neck .


	2. It's Beginning To Look A Lot Like Christmas

Spock, dressed up in what his mother called his "Sunday best", which made no sense, considering it was a Wednesday on the Earth calender, had a small, exquisitely wrapped present in one hand, and the other was clinging to his half brother's sleeve as they followed their parents to the door of the Kirks' house. Amanda, who had wrapped all the presents, had her arm looped through a reluctant Sarek's; he had, of course, protested that such an emotional display of human affection was not necessary, but she retaliated with the fact that Christmas is a strictly human holiday, and they were going to celebrate the way humans did. As always, since arguing with your wife is highly illogical, Amanda won out, and everybody was as Christmas-y as Vulcans could get.

Amanda knocked happily on the door with her free arm to be greeted by a grinning Winona and invited into the house, "I've been working on my Vulcan, kunli-ged-muf!" She was almost spot on on her pronunciation of Happy Holidays as she led the little group to the sitting room, where the center piece was a lavishly decorated, not-quite-pine tree, with gifts spread out around the base.

"Sy..." Spock looked helplessly up at his brother as he nudged him forward. The little boy shuffled forward and held up his present, "For Ms. Winnie's Jim." As soon as the words were out of his mouth his thumb was in it, and he ran back to Sybok's side when Winona took the gift, clinging desperately to his shirt once more.

"Why, thank you, sweetie." She grinned widely and sat down next to her husband on the loveseat. Amanda, Sybok, and his new growth, that went by the name of Spock, occupied the couch, while Sarek took a seat by the seemingly pointless fire. Spock refused to take his thumb out of his mouth except to eat for the rest of the evening, remaining nuzzled between the two people who made him feel safest in all of Vulcan. His father never understood or accepted his emotions and of course that would come into play later in life. 

When the gift pile was gone, and Amanda was fawning over just how cute her boys would look in their new sweaters, there was still one last gift to open: Spock's gift to the unborn Jim. When they opened the gift, George and Winona were bothing elated, "A model starship! He'll love it! You've done good kid." Spock broke into a smile, which was shut down by a singular look from Sarek.

"It is getting late. We should return home. I bid you both a good night." Sarek was immediately grabbing his coat and out the door without another word. Amanda stayed a bit longer to bid far too long farewells and give each of their hosts at least eight hugs. Sybok and Spock trailed behind her, the image of how brothers should act around eachother, Spock sleepily sucking his thumb, and Sybok doing his best to keep his baby brother warm.


	3. More Than I'll Ever Know

A few weeks later, the baby was born. Even Sarek seemed excited, at least from Amanda's viewpoint, which is not a common occurence. Sybok had been dropped at school on Sarek's way to work, so it was just Spock, Amanda, and I-Chaya relaxing at home until it was time to go visit the Kirks in the hospital. "Mother, can we go see Jim?" Spock sighed, having flopped himself across I-Chaya, "Ms. Winnie said we could see him, why have we not?"

"We're waiting for your father and brother, dear, they'll want to see the baby too." She grinned from over her quilting, but Spock only pouted immensely and ran up to cling to his mother's pant leg in a begging style, something that he never would have done if Sarek were around. "Fine, fine. We'll go now, and have them meet us there." She put down her quilting, and scooped up her son and her purse before heading out for the hospital.

* * *

Spock could hardly contain his excitement as they waited to be let into the little hospital room; he was fidgeting in his seat, but finally looked up to ask a question, "Has James been promised to anyone?"

Amanda looked almost appalled, "Promised to anyone? Where would you get that idea?"

"Father says I am  promised to T'Pring, and Sy is betrothed to T'Palesh. Have Ms. Winnie and Mr. Kirk promised Jim to anyone yet?" The young boy's eyebrows furrowed, he was sure that what he was saying made sense.

"Oh, did he now?" She rolled her eyes, she still hadn't agreed to making her son participate in that particular aspect of Vulcan life, and now Sarek had even chosen a girl? They would have words, "Well, humans don't get promised to other humans. We marry for love, and that's something you won't find only meeting the other person once or twice before you wed." She pet his hair gently with a soft smile.

Soon enough, a nurse opened the door and let them in. Spock practically ran to the bed side, clambering up before his mother could stop him so he could see the baby's tiny little face, "Hello, Jim. I am Spock. Our parents are friends, so I will be your friend." He got comfortable on the bed. Amanda was quietly telling George and Winona how cute their son was, so no one noticed as Jim got a tight grip on Spock's finger, and Spock made a small noise of astonishment at just how happy and loving a human baby can be.


	4. The Betrothal

Four years later, Spock had kept his word to Jim. They were in his room as he was preparing for his Telan t'Kanlar. “Why do you have to go?” The little blonde boy looked up from the model toys he had brought with him, “Why can’t you just stay and play?”

“Because, Jim, I must get married when I am older and T’Pring is the one I am supposed to marry.” He fixed his hair and straightened the collars on his robes, “Vulcans do not marry for love.”  
“Your pa did.” James muttered to his favorite model, a starship, with an annoyed look on his face. He was absolutely sure his best friend would marry for love. He had to, that’s how it always happened in the bedtime stories his mom told him. “Mom says you’re supposed to marry your best friend, and that’s how you have a happy ‘lationship.”

“You are my best friend.  Are you suggesting I marry you?” He turned to face the other boy, absolutely certain that this idea was crazy. Why would you marry someone if it only benefits the two of you?

Jim rolled onto his back so he was facing the ceiling, “Sure, why not? We can get married right now, and then you don’t have to worry about T’Pring!” He grinned widely, “All we need is some rings.” With that he ran off to Amanda and Sarek’s room and came back with two rings. He took Spock’s hand and slipped one on, the way he had seen it done on TV, “I do.”

Spock’s cheeks tinted a heavy green, and he took the other ring from Jim before slipping it onto the younger boy’s finger, “I do.”

As the boys were trying to figure out exactly what their ‘marriage’ meant, Amanda called from the door, “Spooooock, time to gooooo!” He came running, but not before giving his best friend a Vulcan kiss and a smile.

* * *

 

Amanda was frowning when they came back, and Spock just scurried off to his room, his beloved sehlat following close behind. The Kirks had come over to babysit Sybok and make sure I-Chaya didn’t destroy anything, so when Winona saw Amanda’s face she ran over to her, “Mandy? What’s wrong, what’s happened?”

“They turned us down… T’Pring’s parents decided they were going to join the Nero initiative, and help relocate the Romulans so they don’t have to suffer the destruction of their people…” She was in utter shock, and it was clear on her face, “They’re taking her with them, and they don’t want her being betrothed to Spock when they won’t even be on the same planet when… when their time hits…”

Amanda was probably the only human who knew what ‘their time’ meant, but Winona tried to be as sympathetic as she could. 


	5. World's Best Brother

"Spock got in a fight at school today..." Jim usually didn't listen in when Amanda came over for tea with his mom, but usually Spock was there to keep him entertained. When he didn't come, he had no choice but to worry about his buddy, so listening in was the best option. What Amanda was saying didn't make sense though, Spock wouldn't get in a fight, "...Sarek won't let him leave the house. He says he must learn to control his emotional outbursts if he ever hopes to succeed on Vulcan." At this point Jim heard what he thought to be a sigh, "I asked Sarek why, and he said the other kids were saying we shouldn't have gotten married. I don't know what to do..." Immediately, the small boy looked down at his ring. What if Spock's mom didn't want to be married to his dad anymore!

He rushed from his hiding place and clung to Amanda's leg, his face was full of determination, "Can't leave! Spock needs mommy too! Just like Jim, and just like Sammy will!" If there was one thing Jim was looking forward to, it was when he got to be a big brother, but it seemed to be taking forever since his parents told him he would be.

"Who said anything about going anywhere? I just want Spock to understand that he doesn't have to be ashamed of his heritage." Amanda picked him up and smiled at him. Half the words she had said made no sense to Jim, but he got the idea and nodded.

"Can I see Spock? It's been a whole day!" He looked between the women with pleading eyes; and, as though they were having a silent conversation, they both nodded. 

"We'll go see Spock now. Catch ya later, Winona."

* * *

Spock was just sitting on his bed, listening to Jim, who was using him as a pillow, talk nonstop about what it would be like to be a big brother. He hadn't been paying much attention, then Jim asked a question, "Where do babies even come from anyway?"

He had to think about this, his mother had explained it once, but his father's version sounded more accurate, "Your father impregnates your mother, and a few months later, she pushes the baby out." Jim didn't seem content with this answer. He had spent a whole hour rambling about babies, for it to be as simple as that just didn't add up. He didn't really have time to think on it, though. 

Amanda's voice rang up the stairs, concern and excitement filling the halls, "Boys! Get in the car! Winona's having a baby!" Both of the boys looked at each other with wide eyes, then scrambled towards the car as fast as they could.

* * *

Jim was fiddling nervously out in the waiting room. His mom and dad had been in there for hours! The nurses said they didn't want him getting scared, so he had to wait outside with Spock, Sybok, and Sarek. But they let Ms. Amanda in, and he was much braver than her! Soon enough George stepped out, and offered his son his hand, "There's someone you should meet." He was smiling, not at all scared. Jim was confused, but here was his chance to be a big brother, and he wasn't going to blow it. 

His parents let him climb on the bed, and he snuggled up with his mom while smiling at his baby brother, "Sammy, I'm gonna be the best big brother in the world. Promise."


	6. Finally Where He Belongs

Spock had always thought two in the morning was a ridiculous time to be awake. He had gotten accepted to the Vulcan Science Academy only a week ago. He had a couple more weeks before his first class started, and he was incredibly excited, though he would never show it. At two in the morning, he was having trouble sleeping, and he was wrong to blame it all on the excitement.

Jim, however, was a junior at the Earth-style high school, and went out partying every night. Often he would go home with some other diplomats daughter. His parents were focused on Sam, who was turning out to be the perfect son. Straight A's, all honors or AP, a steady girlfriend, and president of all the clubs. Spock was the only one who noticed when Jim stayed out late, he could always see it in his eyes the next morning. 

That night was different. Jim had gone to a party, as usual, but it was discovered before the next morning. Not by his brother, or his parents, but by Spock. He rolled over at the sound of his bedroom door opening, and squinted to try and see who the drunken figure stumbling towards him was. By the time he figured it out, Jim was already in the bed, snuggling up to him. He didn't say a word, and he didn't have to. They both knew, they had known for a long time, the way they felt towards each other. This wasn't just attraction, this was love. Sarek would likely never approve. Since T'Pring he had been trying to find a new girl for Spock. Sybok's wife was pregnant, but Sarek refused to let it go. Amanda would be pleased, though, she would want Spock to find real love.

But all of that was far from his mind. All he could think about was Jim, his t'hy'la, who had finally, after years of denial, come to him to seek comfort. It felt right, to have Jim in his arms, the sent of his shampoo filling his nose. He never wanted this to end, never wanted to fall asleep.

* * *

Jim buried his face in Spock's chest. He couldn't begin to describe how he felt, or for how long he had wanted to do this. To just lay in Spock's arms, with the smell of his soap comforting him in the late hours of the night. He wished he weren't drunk, or that he could form some sort of sentence to tell Spock he loved him, but all he could do was curl into him, mumble something about smelling good, and drift into the most peaceful sleep he had had in, well, ever.

Spock would fall asleep soon after, but neither one moved at all. It was a perfect scene, and a night the pair wouldn't soon forget.


	7. Let The Federation Recognize

"C'mon, Spock! Starfleet's a great place to be, and I don't want to be whole planets away from you for who _knows_ how long! Please, _please_ join?" Jim was practically pulling Spock off the couch while trying to plead with him, but Spock merely stayed put, eyes on the book.

"The Federation would not recognize our relationship as one that requires being stationed in the same area or ship. We are merely boyfriends, not yet engaged." He was straight to the point. There was no reason to join Starfleet so he could be with Jim, if they would not even get the chance. It would be better for neither of them to get their hopes up. Jim could come visit when his ship happened to pass by Vulcan, and the two could be together then. He could live with that, of course, Spock could keep his emotions and longing at bay. He was just afraid that Kirk would grow bored, or meet someone better at the Academy, and where would he be then?

He was about to say something along the 'if you love something set it free' line, but, as he opened his mouth to do so, Jim kissed his cheek and slid off the couch and onto one knee with a smirk, "Spock, when we were little, you almost got engaged. The fact that you didn't really upset your dad, but I thank the universe every day for it. We took a couple of rings, and we said 'I do,' and I never took mine off." He took Spock's left hand in both of his, "Neither did you. The Federation may not recognize that this means I won't ever leave your side, but I do. I want to be with you forever, Spock, I mean it. Will you marry me?"

For a moment he was speechless, but he got over it quickly as he nodded, "I would like nothing better than to be your husband, officially." He couldn't help but smile as he helped his fiancé to his feet and gently brought their first two fingers together, "T'hy'la, du tra t'nash-veh k'hat'n'dlawa." [T'hy'la, you are the other half of my heart and soul.] He bent down to kiss his lips the human way, a smile plastered to his own.


	8. The Cake Is Not a Lie

"Cake is a must! You can't have a nice, human wedding without cake!" This was about the fourth time Jim and Spock had gone through the cake argument, it was the last wedding detail left to decide. They had already settled on a human wedding, with a human officiant and all sorts of other human style things, but Spock was certain that cake would cause all the guests on his list to become illogically intoxicated, and that would not bode well for him.

However, he was about to spend the rest of his life, or most of it anyway, with this man, and arguing much more was pointless. Especially with the fact that they would both be in San Fransico in a matter of months, and the Vulcans' opinions on him would cease to have a great effect. "Very well, ashayam. We will have cake at the wedding, but not chocolate."  
  
"Deal." Jim bent up to peck Spock's lips before dragging him to the kitchen of his dorm, "I have a surprise for you. Close your eyes." Spock did as he was told and heard Jim clattering around for a bit. His concern grew as he heard swear words being muttered, but then he heard Jim's voice once more, a soft whisper, "Open your eyes."  
  


Spock cautiously opened his eyes, and was pleased to see that rather than destroying his kitchen, Jim now held a small, fluffy sehlat pup in his hands, "Jim. It is wonderful." In one step he was over to softly pet the sehlat, "Does she have a name?"

"Her name is Princess, I figured since your dad wants to keep I-Chaya on Vulcan, we can bring a sehlat to Earth for ourselves!" He grinned widely and nuzzled the beast's fur. He knew Spock wouldn't approve of the name, but Jim intended to spoil the animal, so Princess was a fitting name.

Spock only nodded, however, "That is, for once, sound logic."

* * *

 

"I do." It had been one month since they finished planning the wedding, and Jim felt as though he had been waiting all his life to hear Spock say those words again.

"By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may kiss the groom."  And kiss they did.

To the sounds of the guests applauding, Jim whispered, "I love you." Then he took Spock's hand in his and skipped off toward the reception hall, where they were greeted by a massive vanilla cake, and traditional Vulcan music. Neither of them could stop smiling.


	9. To A Happy Future

A few years later, Jim and Spock had been assigned to the Enterprise as captain and first officer. The dining hall was empty, and Jim had planned something special for their anniversary. He had managed to simulate candle light, and had gotten the replicators to make a geniune plomeek soup. Kirk stood by the table he had set and waited for Spock, all that was left was to hope his message had gone through. As if like clockwork, Spock stepped through the door at exactly 18:30, "Jim, what is all-"  
  


He was cut off by Jim's embrace and a content whisper, "Happy anniversary, love." A brief kiss to the cheek ended the hug and Kirk was dragging his husband to sit at the table, "I hope you like it."

Spock smiled that secret smile that was reserved for Jim and Jim alone to see, "I love it, ashayam, and I love you, always."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, me again. I just want to thank AmbassadorSpawk for getting me to write this down, SimpleZebras for being awesome and convincing me it was worth finishing, and everybody who's read this and left kudos and all that. Stay chill.


End file.
